17 Hundred 90 Hotel
by atb0220
Summary: This isn't like every other hotel. You'll just have to find out for yourself.


Sam and Dean were sitting in a motel room after getting rid of a ghost in South Dakota. When they turned on the television, a news story came on about these mysterious murders in Savannah, Ga at the 17 Hundred 90 Hotel. If a woman was staying in her old room, she didn't come out alive.

Sam turns to Dean, "What do you think, could it be our kind of thing?"

"I guess we ought to check it out." Dean states.

The boys get into the Impala and drive all day to reach Savannah. When they finally do, they drive past the hotel and see yet another body being carried out to the coroners car. Anxious to start, they find the nearest motel and change into their suits and drive back to the site.

The walk up to the first cop they see, flash their badges and ask what is happening. The cop replies with, "Another woman has died."

Dean asks, "How did she die?"

The cop then replies with, "Well to be honest, we are unsure. If she weren't just laying on her rooms floor, I would say it looks like she fell out of the window. But it doesn't appear that she was moved and all the others were the exact same."

Once the boys get back to the room, they research the hotel to find any strange things that happened in it. Finally they find the story of Anna Powers. Her and her husband were staying in room 204 in the hotel. Anna found out that her husband was having and an affair with another woman. The woman with whom her husband was having the affair with supposedly pushed Anna out of their third story window into the brick courtyard.

When a woman stayed in room 204, strange things happened to her. This was because Anna didn't like women ever since her husbands mistress. The right side of the bed was the side that Anna slept on, therefore the right side of the room was considered hers. Whenever a woman says Anna's name, the lamp on the right side of the room flickers. Thee beads hanging from the lamp also subtly move even though there is no wind in the room. Any items belonging to the woman have been known to move to random parts of the room and sometimes disappear all together. If a woman sleeps on Anna's side of the bed, they can feel someone pushing on them until they get pushed onto the floor. When they get pushed on to the floor, it looks as if they have fallen from a third story window. The women die immediately even they just fell off the bed. Anna does not believe other woman get to live since they could end up becoming a mistress, thus ruining another marriage.

Dean and Sam look up from the computer and think that it will be easy to get rid of her. All they have to do is burn her remains. They look up where she is buried and find out that she was cremated.

The boys decide to go to the hotel that night to figure out what is keeping her here. Once they reach the hotel and walk in, they head straight for the front desk and ask to stay in room 204 but find out a couple is already checked into that room.

Sam asks, "Is there anything of Anna's still left in the hotel?"

The manager replies with, "Her old suitcase is still in the room and the lamp on the right side of the room belonged to her."

Sam and Dean sprint up the stairs with the manager yelling in the background that they don't have permission to go upstairs since they aren't checked into a room. Once they reach the third floor, they hear someone sobbing. Soon they realize it is a deep sob coming from a man. They start to walk towards it and it leads them to none other than room 204. They walk into to see a husband cradling a dead woman's body that seemed to have fallen from a large height. 911 was called and the body was carefully removed. The mourning widower packed everything up and checked out of the hotel immediately.

When they boys go back upstairs to the room, they try to open the door but it is locked. Dean tries to break it down but it just wont budge. All the sudden the boys both feel like they were pushed on the back and turn around. Anna's ghost is floating behind them. She looks like an woman who face was smashed from falling three stories.

She says to them, "Leave now! These women don't deserve to live. They could ruin marriages just like that whore did to mine."

Anna then pushes sam down the stairs and he tumbles all the way down to the second floor. Dean rushes down to him to see if he is alright but Sam doesn't respond. Dean then runs back up to the third floor and busts right the door of room 204 with anger building inside him. He gets out his lighter and tries to light them suitcase and lamp on fire but Anna pushes him down and her side of the room. However, the fall didn't kill him so he gets up. When he is standing up straight, Anna pushes him to an open window and keeps trying to get hime to go over the ledge. Just as he is about to fall, Sam runs in and lights both the suitcase and lamp on fire. Dean looks at Anna, who is still pushing him, and she looks like her ghost is burning away until she is gone completely.

Dean looks at Sam and says, "Sammy, I thought you were dead."

He retorts with, "So did I at first. Then I opened my eyes and I was fine. I guess when Anna pushes people, it only kills the women."


End file.
